


PROMISE

by BunnyyTofuu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyyTofuu/pseuds/BunnyyTofuu
Summary: – Where Kim Dahyun and Im Nayeon are a couple for 4 years, and in those years they celebrated their anniversaries, Dahyun would casually ask Nayeon to marry her, making sure not to miss any of them. What could Nayeon's answer be?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: TWICE One-Shots (Requests)





	PROMISE

"Marry me, Nayeon..."

Dahyun asked Nayeon on their 4th anniversary, every anniversary of them, Dahyun would always make sure that she won't forget to ask Nayeon to marry her. But Nayeon never answered her and would just laugh it off as if it was just a joke.

"Where's my ring, Dubu?"

Nayeon asked, showing her bunny smile that Dahyun have always love, wiggling her fingers from her right hand in front of her.

"Better luck next year, Dubs... make sure to have my ring, hmm?"

She giggled and went inside Dahyun's car first.

Even though they are busy from their works, they would always have a reserved alone time for the both of them to go out on a date for every anniversary or some special occasions of them.

But they would mostly just drive along the seaside, sitting on Dahyun's car hood, admiring the beautiful view of the sunset, talking about how thankful they are for each others and their future plans together.

"So, is that a yes?"

Dahyun asked Nayeon when she went in her car, buckling Nayeon's seatbelt and placing a soft kiss on Nayeon's lips.

"I would love to, Baby. But make sure to do it right and properly next year already."

Nayeon once again showed her bunny smile and winked at Dahyun but Dahyun on the other hand just pouted, making it a chance for Nayeon to grab and kiss Dahyun's lips.

"Promise me, promise me that you'll propose to me next year with my ring?"

"I promise. Just say yes, okay?"

Nayeon didn't answer her and instead just gave Dahyun a teasing smile before blowing a kiss for her.

•••

Dahyun woke up and scrunched her face upon the brightness the sunlight is giving, but then immediately put a smile on her face when she remembered the day today.

Another year had past and it's their anniversary again, their 5th one.

Dahyun had excitedly waited for this day to come, the day that Nayeon will finally say yes to her proposal.

She sat up on her bed and grabbed her phone from her bed side table, contacted her trusted friend, Jihyo through a video chat, and thankfully, she answered after a few rings.

"Unnie~ are you ready?"

Dahyun asked, still feeling herself half asleep and hoarse voice from just waking up, but manage to show a hint of excitement on her face.

"Dubs... you know, you don't have to do this..."

Jihyo who answered, sympathy and concern feigned on her face.

"I need to. Come on, Jihyo Unnie, just help me prepare please?"

Jihyo sighed and rolled her eyes on the other line, she doesn't have any choice but to just agree on what the younger wants because she knows that no matter what she says, Dahyun won't just listen to her.

While Jihyo was busy prepairing for Dahyun's proposal along with her girlfriend, Momo, Dahyun went to the flower shop she would always go to everytime she'll buy Nayeon's favourite flowers.

"My favourite customer! Come in, come in!"

The owner let Dahyun sit on the waiting area, along with some other person waiting as well.

"You didn't come to buy flowers for Nayeon's birthday. I thought you already forgot about me."

The owner giggled while Dahyun just smiled.

"It's not that. Anyways, I want to have our usual anniversary flower. But this time, make it more special, I'm planning to propose to her."

"Finally! Just wait here and I'll prepare the best flowers ever just for Nayeon."

After a few couple of minutes, the owner comes back, holding a boquet of flowers, handing it to Dahyun who was amazed while accepting it.

"I wish you both the best for your marriage! Congratulations!"

The owner greeted Dahyun before she left the shop while Dahyun waved back and thanked her.

Placing the boquet of pink roses with a mix of blue ones along with daisies on the passenger seat, she drove her way to the jewelry store, the jewelry store where she first bought her gift for Nayeon and where she would always buy jewelry whenever she'll gift them to her.

She went in the store, searched in the display for the perfect ring for Nayeon but she just seemed to couldn't find one.

"What's the occasion, Ma'am?"

Dahyun looked up from searching, facing the staff who asked her.

"I'm looking for a perfect wedding ring for my proposal..."

The guy smiled and asked her to wait for a moment.

After a few minutes, the guy came back and handed Dahyun a box.

Dahyun slowly opened the box and was mesmerized on how beautiful the ring was.

"This is so beautiful... and perfect."

Without any hesitation and second thoughts, she bought the ring for Nayeon, the guy wishing her the best of luck.

She fished her phone in her pocket, dialing Jihyo's number for an update of what's happening.

"The venue's almost done... come here quickly now."

Jihyo hung up and Dahyun quickly drive towards the venue.

•••

She was in awe when she saw the venue Jihyo had prepared with the help of Momo.

Mini candles are lighted up and was lined up, petals spread accross the improvised red carpet Momo suggested Jihyo. Overall, it was very romantic.

I'm sure Nayeon would love this... Dahyun thought.

"Dahyun—"

Dahyun immediately cut Jihyo off before the girl could even finish what she's saying.

"Don't spoil the moment, Unnie... just go with the flow, please?"

Momo, who's standing beside Jihyo, grabbed her girlfriend's waist and told her to just stay quiet and let Dahyun do her thing.

Dahyun left out a soft giggle, kneeling on the ground and placed the boquet of flowers she bought in front of Nayeon's grave.

"You have no other choices but to say yes to me, Baby. I have your ring now."

Dahyun said as her voice cracked, grabbing the box from her pocket.

"Will you marry me, Nayeon?"

She slowly opened the box of ring to Nayeon's grave, but tears began to flow on her cheeks as nobody answered her.

Nayeon can't answer Dahyun anymore.

After their last anniversary, they encountered an accident on their way home, which led to Nayeon's death.

"I came to fulfill my promise, Baby."

She traced Nayeon's name carved on her grave, tears still flowing continuously on her cheeks. 

"It really sucks that I can't change your surname now."

It was filled with silence after, only Dahyun's sobs could be heard, along with Jihyo's quiet ones, being comforted by Momo.

"Did you love my surprise?"

Dahyun once again asked, forcing a smile despite the tears still continuously flowing on her cheeks.

Jihyo couldn't take it anymore, letting go from Momo's hug, she kneeled beside Dahyun and caressed her back for comfort.

"You didn't wait for my surprise. How unfair of you, Bunny." Dahyun cried but still manage to force a chuckle.

"I love you, Nayeon... and I would always will..."

She whispered while crying in front Nayeon's grave, tracing Nayeon's carved name on it.

"I came here to finally fulfill my promise to you. Happy 5th Anniversary, Baby."


End file.
